emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03175
}} is the 3,177th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 10 May, 2002. Plot Part 1 In the dining room at Home Farm Charity and Terry talk about Ray and the immigrants. Charity feels she has to talk to Ray. Terry thinks she should say nothing. Chris enters and asks Terry to take him to the Holiday Park. Zak is sorting rubbish on the kitchen table at Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa is horrified when she sees the mess. Zak tells her he is inventing. Sam tells them he can't get into the bathroom as Peg has been in the bathroom for an hour. In Mill Cottage Louise serves Ashley, Tricia, Diane, Betty, Edna and Gloria with tea as they start their Village in Bloom meeting. They decide to vote for a new chairperson. Bob enters Cafe Hope and asks Chloe for a coffee. She tells him to get it himself. Chloe chats to Bob about idea's to keep the customers in the cafe. In Wishing Well Peg asks Zak what he is making. In the Haulage yard office Chris is in a meeting with Ray. Charity arrives and is horrified as Ray exits telling Chris he will be in touch about the next load. In the B&B Alan is doing the crossword with Rodney. Rodney is desperate to get back to work. Nicola tells her father to talk to his doctor first. In Mill Cottage the group cannot decide on a chair until Diane suggests Ashley. Ray arrives home and tells Louise that his meeting with Chris went very well. Alan, Rodney and Nicola come out of the B&B. Alan is still trying to persuade Rodney to take things easier. Diane approaches and question what Rodney is doing. In the Haulage yard Charity is doing her best to change Chris's mind about the contract with Ray. Charity tells Chris about the illegal immigrants. Chris is annoyed. Part 2 In the Haulage yard office Chris and Charity discuss the illegal immigrants and Ray Mullan. Rodney and Nicola arrive, Charity exits. Rodney assures Chris that he is still a part of Dale Park. Bob brings a computer into Cafe Hope to get Chloe's Internet cafe idea off to a good start. In the Haulage office Chris tells Rodney he is concerned about his health but business at Dale Park need rethinking. At the garage Chloe asks Scott if he knows where she can get hold of some cheap computers for the cafe. Tony brings Scott another car and tells him he should have some more private work for him next week. Rodney and Nicola arrive at a country walk. Rodney is determined to get fit. He tells Nicola to drive home and he will walk back. At Home Farm Chris tells Charity and Terry about his plans to remove Rodney from Dale Park. Chris is angry with Charity and Terry for keeping secrets from him. Ray finds Tony talking to Scott at the garage and questions why Tony is there. Rodney passes the Dingles on his walk home. Zak is concerned as Rodney is out of breath and looks unwell. Zak offers Rodney a lift home. Charity and Terry are in The Woolpack. They talk about Ray and Terry is concerned about Louise's relationship with him. Louise chats to Ray about his good community spirit. Ray leaves and Charity goes after him. Lisa arrives back at the Dingles yard and sees Zak's invention - an outside shower heated by the sun. Sam arrives and Zak tells him to try the shower. Charity calls at Mill Cottage to see Ray. She confronts Ray about the immigrants. Ray denies any involvement. Sam is taking an outside shower. Zak explains to Peg and Lisa how it works. Betty and Gloria watch from the factory. At Mill cottage Ray tells Charity he will have to report her bad luck to the police. Ray turns Charity's confrontation into a secret. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes